Promesas de Sangre
by choco-lover92
Summary: La noche parecía como cualquier otra, lo que jamás se esperaban era un ataque para secuestrar a la más pequeña de la familia. La pequeña es enviada lejos de casa sin que nadie sepa de su paradero, mas nunca espero encontrarse con una familia de vampiros en el camino…


**Título: **Promesas de Sangre

**Parejas:** Bella Swan / Edward Cullen

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Escenarios, personajes y cualquier otra cosa que reconozcan, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo estoy usándolos para entretener a mí persona y los demás. A su vez, las canciones utilizadas en la historia no me pertenecen, al final de los capítulos, habrá una nota diciendo a quién pertenece...

**Resumen:** La noche parecía como cualquier otra, lo que jamás se esperaban era un ataque para secuestrar a la más pequeña de la familia. La pequeña es enviada lejos de casa sin que nadie sepa de su paradero, mas nunca espero encontrarse con una familia de vampiros en el camino…

**Advertencia:** Sólo para que quede claro, esta historia tendrá gays, lesbianas, crítica social y si no se sienten cómod s con alguno de ellos, entonces por favor no sigan leyendo.

**Prologo**

Había despertado hacia un par de minutos con un extraño sentimiento carcomiéndome las entrañas… abrí los ojos lentamente y mire el despertador frente a mi… 4:27 a.m. me puse de pie y me vestí con prisa.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina… allí, mi padre y tíos permanecían sentados en silencio…

- ¡Buenos días! -salude con dulzura…

- Ugh… ese tono… Isabella me matas…

No pude evitar la risita tonta que me lleno. Mi padre y sus hermanos me conocían lo suficiente para saber cuando quería algo en específico… tome un plato con cereal y leche y me senté en el regazo de mi padre, quien me sonrió cálidamente.

Los tres hermanos… los tres Voulturi… Aro, Marcus y Caius… era sorprendente lo distinto que eran cuando solo estábamos la familia… Papa jugaba con mi cabello mientras los tíos me observaban divertidos. Me trate de acomodar mejor en mi lugar y comencé a desayunar.

Mi mente no pensaba en nada mas que no fueran Vanessa y Adrianne… posiblemente habían salido a cazar aprovechando que yo estaba dormida y no les reclamaría en lo absoluto por su dieta.

Vanessa, Adrianne y yo, eramos trillizas. Nuestro padre, Caius, nos había ducho que mama había muerto al darnos a luz. Mi madre había sido humana, así que nosotras tres eramos apenas mitad vampiras. Lo curioso, había sido que de las tres, yo era mas humana aun que ellas, o al menos eso me lo permitía uno de mis dos poderes.

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces qué? -pregunte lo mas tratando de hacerme la desentendida.

- ¿Querías preguntarnos algo?

- ¡Oh, eso! Bueno… no es nada realmente…

Sentí la mano de tío Marcus tomar a mía entre las suyas haciéndome alzar la mirada. La sonrisa en su rostro, acompañada de la de tío Aro, me calmaba un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede, linda?

- Yo… bueno… me preguntaba… ya que es mi cumpleaños…

- ¿Si…?

- Me preguntaba si… bueno… no se… a lo mejor podría… ¿haceros algunas preguntas…?

- Claro pequeña -sonrió tío Aro- las que tú quieras

- ¿De veras?

- Claro…

- ¿Cualquier pregunta…?

- Si…

- ¿Entonces…? -me levante y deje los el tazón de cereal en el mueble de lavar los trastes. Volví a sentarme en el regazo de papa y observé fijamente a Aro y Marcus y luego enfoque la mirada en papa- ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre mama!

El silencio que precedió a esas palabras, fue algo que jamás olvidare… los ojos de los tres se abrieron hasta dimensiones desconocidas. Sino hubiese sido esta la situación, sin duda me hubiese burlado de sus expresiones, pero la tensión del ambiente, me decía que era mejor no hacerlo.

Lentamente, sentí como mi padre inhalaba aire innecesariamente. Sus manos, que hasta el momento habían permanecido quietas en mi cabello, me agarraron de la cintura y me hicieron girar para sentarme en la mesa frente a el. En menos de un segundo, tio Aro y tio Marcus estaban sentados en sillas junto a mi padre.

Fije mi mirada en los tres, que nerviosamente, conscientemente o no, se pasaban sus manos por el cabello. Sus ojos rojos habían perdido el brillo divertido que los cubria mientras me observaban desayunar. Los ojos de mi padre se fijaron en los mios, y un mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro mientras con lentitud acerco su mano y seco con ella las lagrimas que sin darme cuenta, habían comenzado a caer por su cuenta.

- De acuerdo.


End file.
